Shield
by manapohaku2
Summary: Non - Magic AU. Lightning Guardian! Harry. Why did he choose to become a therapist again? At a school none the less! AND THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR? What was he drunk at the time? Adopted from Mez'n'Ser
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING: None**

 **SUMMERY:** **Non- Magic AU. Lightning Guardian! Harry. Why did he choose to become a therapist again? At a school none the less! AND THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR? What was he drunk at the time?**

 **WARNING: Bad-Arse Harry, Mentions of suicide.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Not mine just the plot. Adopted from Mez'n'Ser**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Harrison Potter was a patient man, a very patient man, some would even say he had the patience of a Saint! His friends would claim this was a lie having known him when he was younger, but that is besides the point. Now back to the point, Harrison was a very patient man. But even his saintly patience can reach its end.

Why did he think being a school therapist/guidance counselor was a good idea? If he could go back in time, Harrison would smack his younger self for thinking it would be a good idea to leave England in the first place! Seriously, what was wrong with Namimori, Japan? Was something in the water here or did it just attract all the crazies?

 **ALL THE STUDENTS AT THIS SCHOOL HAD SERIOUS PSYCHOLOGICAL PROBLEMS!**

First, weirdly oblivious students to the strange goings on in this school, yet able to focus on one student for ridicule when he did something wrong.

Second, anger management needing tyrant who takes social advice from the Animal Channel. And don't even get him started on the energetic boxer with volume issues and an obsession with the word extreme.

Let's not even get started on what happened while he was away on a much needed vacation! The way this was going the students here were going to drive him to drink! Seriously, what is in the water of this bloody town and where can he get a scientist to analyze it to make sure he isn't going crazy.

But first, he had to deal with the issues that cropped up while he was on vacation, which was cut short because of them; a suicide attempt, an apparently newly discovered flasher, and a bomb obsessed transfer who was following the flasher around like he was God! What the bloody hell happened while he was gone!

Growling, the therapist stalked down the hall toward classroom 3-B, having already acquired permission from the bite obsessed prefect to pull the three students out of class. Emerald eyes crackled with electricity behind half-moon glasses as the owner slammed the door open and growled, his usually calm demeanor gone out the window as his voice carried across the room like ominous thunder, "Sawada, Tsunayoshi! Gokudera, Hayato! Yamamoto, Takeshi! **MY OFFICE NOW!** "

The students all paled as they stared at the form of their school's beloved and usually benevolent guidance counselor taking in his rather ragged appearance with a wince as Tsuna dragged a protesting Hayato out the door followed by a nervously laughing Takeshi. No one laughed at Dame-Tsuna getting called to his office, no one dared move in case it earned the petite English man's wrath as well.

* * *

The counselor felt his eyebrow begin to twitch more as he stared at the three boys sitting on the other side of his office desk. Harrison then directed his gaze toward the three files that had been given to him by Tetsuya before sighing softly, "Do you three understand why I have called you into my office?"

"Called! You dragged us here, bastard!" Hayato snarled nearly getting up out of his seat, though the delinquent was held back by Tsuna, "G-Gokudera-kun, please calm down!" Harrison watched with a raised eyebrow as Hayato's attitude did a 180, as the therapist swore that puppy dog ears and a wagging tail appeared as Hayato replied, "Yes, Tenth!"

His eyebrow shot up more at the odd nickname exchanging a look with Tetsuya to ask if this was normal only to get a shrug from the older classman. Shaking his head, Harrison pushed his bang's back while muttering, "Why did I accept this position again?" Before leveling a stern glare at the three as he leaned forward in his chair, "Gokudera-kun, my parents were happily married when they had me. That aside, I will select one of you to stay while the other two will wait out in the hall with Tetsuya-kun while I talk with them. Once done with them, I will call in the next person and so on. Now, Yamamoto- kun, I will speak to you first. Gokudera, Sawada, please wait outside."

Harrison watched amused as Takeshi grinned waving off his worried friends, though it seemed mainly Tsuna was worried as he walked outside with Hayato and Tetsuya. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine," Takeshi assured with a laugh, making Hayato snap, "You better not worry the Tenth, baseball freak!"

Once the others were gone, the older man's gaze softened as he looked at Takeshi, "Yamamoto-kun, may I call you Takeshi?"

The tall teen grinned nodding, "Haha, sure, Potter-sensei."

He gave the boy a small smile, "Now, Takeshi-kun, I called you in here today because of the report I received from the Disciplinary Committee President about what happened a couple of weeks ago. As I was on vacation at the time, I was not available for you to talk to before it reached that point. For this I apologize for failing you, Takeshi-kun."

Takeshi seemed to become somber at the mention of the Roof top incident, "Potter-sensei, it wasn't your fault." Only to be cut off by the therapist, "Takeshi-kun, I am this school's only counselor and therapist. When a student needs an unbiased ear to listen to them, I am the one that does so. Meaning, that I should have been here for you when you had your accident, so that you could talk about your problems. By not being here, I let you down."

"You were on vacation, sensei, you couldn't have known I would get hurt or try to you know," Takeshi shifted his gaze averting at the thought of his suicide attempt.

Harrison got up and went around his desk before kneeling beside the younger male, "I want you to answer me truthfully, Takeshi-kun, are you alright?"

Takeshi gave the therapist a small real smile, "Yes, Potter-sensei, I am alright now, thanks to Tsuna."

He blinked and gave him a look, "Tsuna-kun? How did he help?"

"He talked sense into me before I jumped," Takeshi gave a sheepish laugh, "I wasn't really thinking and let the team's words get to me along with my own insecurities. He reminded me that I wasn't thinking about my dad and that my arm would heal."

"Then I need to thank him when I talk to him in a bit," Harrison smiled softly before hugging Takeshi, "I am glad you are alright, Kyoya-kun mentioned that both of you fell off the roof. I am glad that no one was hurt though."

Takeshi returned the hug with a laugh, "I'm fine. Tsuna helped a lot and I'm taking a break from baseball for a while."

This caused the therapist to raise an eyebrow after he sat back down behind his desk, "Oh? Well, I have to say, if you hadn't I would have had you take a break myself as you needed away from the environment that drove you up to the roof in the first place. Now, is your father having you talk to a therapist?"  
"He asked me to set up appointments with you once you got back," Takeshi admitted with a laugh causing Harrison to chuckle, "That is good. I will schedule a counseling for you tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, Potter-sensei," the baseball lover smiled happily before the older male shooed him out, "Now go and have Gokudera to come in." "Sure, sensei!"  
Harrison put the appointment into the system and wrote it down in Takeshi's file before opening up Hayato's with a sigh as he looked over the reports within. Seriously, he has only been here for a month! How can someone do that much property damage without being expelled?! He counted mentally down from ten before looking up at the boy, who just stomped into the room and slumped into one of the chairs, "Gokudera-kun, do you know how much property damage you have caused to the school? And how many students have reported harassment from you?"

"Those bastards had it coming! They were picking on the Tenth!" Hayato protested with a snarl, which had Harrison raising his eyebrow again, "Gokudera-kun, that does not mean you should resort to physical violence and throwing bombs. From what I have observed from seeing you and Kyoya-kun's reports, you hold Sawada in high regard. May I ask why?"

"What are you another teacher that believes he is No Good too?" the teen snarled causing Harrison to wonder if he would calm down if he gently rubbed the back of his neck like one does with a cat before mentally slapping himself. Great, his students were making him crazy as well.

"No, I do not believe Sawada-kun is No Good," He calmly replied resisting the urge to rub his temples, "I simply wish to know what Sawada-kun has done to deserve such high regard from a guarded person such as yourself."

"The Tenth saved my life and defeated me. The loser serves the winner!" Hayato huffed arms crossing as he glared at the therapist, "Whoever hurts the Tenth will get a taste of my bombs!"

Harrison could feel a headache coming on as he sighed again, "Gokudera-kun, Sawada-kun is a peaceful person, I know he doesn't like the thought of others getting hurt because of him. How would he feel if he knew what you were doing in your crusade to stop his bullies?"

This caused the storm guardian to slump and deflate, "He would be disappointed in me and sad that I hurt others."

"There are other ways to get them to stop bullying Sawada-kun, such as reporting the offenders to the Disciplinary Committee or reporting them to a teacher or the principal. And you need to stop throwing bombs at everything that makes you angry or annoyed," He scolded softly, "I will be scheduling you for some anger management sessions with me to help you learn to control your anger and find a more useful method for channeling your aggression." Harrison gave the younger male a soft smile, "Though, I commend you on your efforts to protect Sawada-kun, I have been trying to get him to report the offenders since he started coming to this school. Thank you for being such a good friend, you and Takeshi-kun both."

Hayato flushed softly at this, not used to adult's praising him for something other than his grades, "Thank you."

"Now, tomorrow during lunch I want you to come to my office for your first session," Harrison hummed softly while typing the appointment into his computer, "I will not confiscate your bombs at this moment but if you continue to damage school property, I will be forced to confiscate them and have you attend detention with the Disciplinary Committee. Now, in the report on you, it mentions you are living alone?"

"Yes, what about it?" Hayato huffed giving him a glare again as Harrison simply sighed, "Gokudera-kun, I will be coming over tomorrow afternoon to oversee your living situation as one of my students, it is my job to make sure you are living in a healthy environment. No amount of protesting will sway me." He gave Hayato a look cutting off his protests, "Now, send Sawada-kun in so I may speak with him and wait outside."

As Hayato stomped out of his office, Harrison sighed and put his file away before grabbing and opening Tsuna's, "Now, what have you been up to, Tsuna-kun?"

* * *

Harrison took a calming breath after flipping through the file before him, "Tsuna-kun, could you please explain why I have a report here about your recent adventures in flashing everyone and running around in just your boxers screaming? Along with-" He raised an eyebrow after reading a section of the report in the file, "- and I quote 'Ripping all the hair off the herbivore kendo captain's head in a fight over the female sunshine herbivore'...my my, you have been busy since I have been away. Care to explain?"

Tsuna shifted in his chair as he gazed at the one person in this school, other than his friends, that didn't see him as No Good and he felt ashamed that he managed to disappoint Potter-sensei. He stuttered ducking his head ashamed, "I-I'm sorry, Potter-sensei, for being-"

"Now let me just stop you there," Harrison hummed holding up a hand to stop Tsuna from continuing his sentence, "There is nothing you need to apologize for. I just wish to know why you are doing this." Before chuckling softly, "I will admit I commend you for what you did to Mochida, after all he is one of the ones that bullies you the most, maybe this will make him think about not doing it again. I am proud that you fought for Kyoko-chan's honor like that. Though I am disappointed that you resorted to violence." Gently scolding Tsuna as he continued, "You know that violence is not always the option, Tsuna-kun. I will be talking to your mother about your actions, young man. This better not happen again, understood?" At the end of his statement he employed a technique he learned from his old school's headmaster, a very effective parental look that took him years to perfect. Though it was not all false, he cared about each and every one of the students in this school. Even if some of them needed some serious discipline.

Not that Harry understood why he would fight for her. Kyoko could kick Mochida's arse all on her own.

Tsuna flushed with pride and embarrassment as Harrison praised him and scolded him. He would not admit it but the therapist was like a second parent to him since coming to middle school. "Hai, Potter-sensei. I understand."

"Now, I believe I asked you a question earlier," He raised an inquiring eyebrow at the teen, who squeaked as he rushed to remember what the therapist had asked him. Harrison sighed leaning back in his chair, "Tsuna-kun, I asked about why you were doing this. One does not suddenly start acting out such as this without a reason behind it. Are you going through a rebellious stage or trying to gain confidence? Tsuna, I just wish to help."

Tsuna's blush soon covered his whole face and down his neck, though he wasn't just shaking from embarrassment but also anger at his so called tutor. He lasted almost thirty seconds before blurting out, "It's all my home tutor's fault!"

"Tutor," Harrison frowned straightening up, "What tutor? Tsuna-kun, there is no tutor listed in your records or file. You know that all tutors must be sanctioned and hired through the school system so that a thorough background check and interview can be performed before the tutor can begin to tutor a student."

Tsuna shifted nervously in his seat, "My parents hired him without my consent."

"What," the therapist hissed softly his glasses glinting in the light, "Nana-san knows that the school must sanction the tutor, even if they are provided outside the school system. What was she thinking?"

He winced at the hiss, "Dad told Mom he was recommended by his boss when she called him about Reborn tutoring me. He doesn't care about what the school policy is, he had already hired Reborn when Mom got the flyer."

"I see," Harrison hissed softly, having had the unpleasant experience of meeting the useless man in question when he went to see how Tsuna's home life was like on a day he knew from Nana that Iemitsu would be there. It had been a memorable experience and he commended Nana on being able to put up with such an idiot for such a long time. Though how she could possibly believe he was working in the Arctic on a highway was beyond Harrison.

The therapist had to take a calming breath before continuing, "Tsuna-kun, I wish to have a meeting with this Reborn and I will be talking to your mother about following school procedure from now on. I will evaluate and interview him to see if he will continue being your tutor. Do you have a way of contacting him to inform him of my desire to meet him?"

"Umm, he is my home tutor so he lives with us," Tsuna admitted fidgeting as he realized his favorite person was going to meet his devil of a tutor. Oh, Kami, the evil infant was either going to kill the therapist, corrupt him or somehow bring him into the mafia!

Harrison raised an eyebrow as Tsuna began fidgeting in his seat and visibly panicking before clearing his throat, "I see, very well, Tsuna-kun I want you to inform him when you get home about my desire to meet with him tomorrow morning. I have free time before my meeting with Gokudera-kun and it is important he meets with me."

The teen gulped and nodded, "Hai, sensei." Before taking his leave once Harrison motioned for him to go.

After he left, the counselor sighed and made a note about the tutor in Tsuna's file before recording the appointment times as well. He looked up wearily when Tetsuya came inside before handing the vice captain of the Committee the files, "Tetsuya-kun, please inform Kyoya-kun that I will most likely not be taking a day off until Summer starts."

The pompadour wearing teen chuckled softly, "I am sure, Kyo-san will understand why."

"Seriously, is there something in this bloody town's water supply?" He asked while pushing a hand through his hair with a groan, "Bloody hell, I feel like I have aged ten years just reading those reports. Why did I accept this position again?"

"Because Kyo-san is a very persistent individual after meeting you when his family forced him to see a psychologist about his vocabulary and mannerisms," Tetsuya reminded him with an amused look, "And would not leave your office until you agreed to be the school's therapist and guidance counselor."

"That was a rhetorical question," He deadpanned giving the amused teen a very unamused look at the reminder.

* * *

 **Hey so I hope the fans of this like my version once Chapter 5 is posted. Not sure if i'll have a pairing but it's to soon for that anyway. Though let me know if you think I should keep it as Fon or change it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIRING: None**

 **SUMMERY: Non- Magic AU. Lightning Guardian! Harry. Why did he choose to become a therapist again? At a school none the less! AND THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR? What was he drunk at the time?**

 **WARNING: Bad-Arse Harry**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Not mine just the plot. Adopted from Mez'n'Ser**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The therapist just knew he was going to have an interesting day today. How you ask? Because of the person napping on his couch, looking for all the world like a lounging wildcat. The English man groaned, while taking the cup of tea handed to him by an apologetic Tetsuya, "Don't you have a- Oh, I don't know - a Home? Must you continuously loiter on my couch?"

A slightly amused grey eye opened to stare up at him though the owner's face remained blank of any expression, "The caretakers are having a gathering with the rest of the herd and other herbivores." Causing Harrison to snort while sipping his tea, "In other words, you didn't want to listen to your family act civil to each other while your mother plots possible marriage contracts between you and her friends' kids."  
Kyoya gave a slight shrug while grumbling, "Noisy herbivores."

"Just tell me you packed a bag this time at least? It gets annoying when you raid my dresser. Just glad I had some of my friend's old clothes last time," the young adult sighed before wincing as he pulled his tangled hair out if the bun he put it in last night, while steadfastly ignoring Tetsuya's amused looks and Kyoya's mutter, "Motherly Carnivore."

A more awake Harrison stepped out of the bathroom later fully dressed for the day, "Well come on, Kyo-kun, Don't need Kemono-sensei bitching at me if you are late for homeroom. That banshee woman could make stone bleed with her voice." He ushered the two upperclassmen out of his apartment before locking up after them, "And you better not eat all my hamburger steak tonight, kid."

While Kyoya could annoy him, especially after all the hassle the teen put him through to get him to accept the job, the bite happy teen had grown on Harrison. Even though he would never admit it out loud and he suspected Kyoya and Tetsuya already knew. Considering his actions when ever Kyoya invades his apartment to get away from his family, it was pretty clear that the older male cared for the teen. Though, Harrison wondered if he should just put a plaque up claiming that the couch was Kyoya's sleeping spot.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, the therapist sighed as he walked into his office before immediately shifting into a ready attack position though it wasn't obvious to the untrained eye. His back tensed while he leaned back slightly, his right foot slipping back in case he needed to brace himself all while maintaining a relaxed demeanor, eyes lazily roaming across the room looking for the observer he could sense. His eyes alighted upon an odd shadow near his desk before he tensed shifting his gaze toward where he felt the eyes on him, "Come out."

"You are more observant than you seem," came a squeaky voice as the owner stepped into view, causing Harrison to blink surprised though he didn't let his guard down. The person may look like a two year old toddler but something told him that this was not the case. No kid could talk that clearly in complete sentences at that age, nor would they be able to pull of a suit such as that with the needed charm and charisma. This caused the therapist to stay on guard even as the child jumped down from his hiding spot to sit in the guest chair while Harrison walked slowly around to his desk, making sure to keep the man, for he could only be a man, in his sight.

Reborn smirked slightly, "Now, no need to be so tense, _bambino,_ I do have an appointment. After all my dame student, oh so kindly, informed me that you wished to meet with me and evaluate my teaching methods?"

The hitman could tell the other wasn't fooled by his childish demeanor and accurately pinpointed that he was more then he seemed. This pleased the tutor greatly as from what he could see from the crackling energy pulsing unconsciously around the therapist in response to his anger, the man would be a good replacement Lightning Guardian until Lambo is old enough and trained. Though Reborn just knew his student was powerful enough to bond with more than one of the same element, which could mean the two sharing the guardian spot. Maybe he should test this Harrison Potter?

As the therapist bristled at his choice of wording, Reborn felt his smirk widen. Yes, he would enjoy testing this one. "Tsuna is not a dame, child," Harrison hissed softly at the other feeling protective of his student, causing the hitman to tilt his fedora down to hide his smirk. Oh, it seemed his dear student had already been forming a bond with this one as well. How interesting, Reborn wanted to see how much he could push the other's buttons before he snapped.

"Considering his grade point average, he is very much a dame," the hitman hummed tilting his fedora up so Harrison could see his smirk, "Though you would know that already given you are the school counselor and the school therapist. Although, given the success," He purred sarcastically, "you have had with his issues, it is no wonder Tsuna's parents hired me as his tutor without consulting the school. After a look at your lackluster progress, Tsuna's grades and self esteem would have suffered resulting in him dropping out before he even advanced to his second year of middle school."

Oh, he knew it was a low blow, but if there is one thing educators, in all forms, hated more than anything it was having their methods degraded and told they were hindering their student. And since Potter considered Tsuna _his_ student, along with _his_ unofficial family member, Reborn could almost hear the control on his anger snapping. It was evident with how the fire in the man's eyes sparked fully to life and how he tensed ready to lunge at what he already saw as a threat, not to just him but to his unofficial Sky.

"You have some nerve," the English man hissed through clenched teeth glaring openly at Reborn, "Considering because of your teaching methods, Tsuna is now seen as a perverted streaker by the entire town and has had his bullies double in amount!"

"Yes, but at least, I am teaching him and helping raise his grades, as well as teaching him how to defend himself. Which is more than I can say for you," the hitman purred in response, eyes glinting with challenge, "Your teachings only lead him to earning more beatings from not standing up for himself and trying to find a peaceful way around it. You only caused Tsunayoshi more suffering."

He could almost hear the snap of the man's control just as he dodged to the side as a pen impeded itself into the seat where he had been sitting. The therapist's not fully unlocked flames hardening the pen to the point it pierced the fabric of the chair with the force of the throw.

"Oh dear, I missed," came the calm snide comment before the man hissed seething in anger while he stood up from his seat, eyes shadowed by his bangs, Lightning flames could be seen crackling with his new found resolve, though not fully manifesting, "Hold still, I want to check how hard your skull is with my pen."

Before Reborn could retort, a familiar five year old boy came flying in through the window, just as Harrison got ready to lung over his desk, "Lambo-sama is here! DIE REBORN!"

* * *

 **Sorry I was looking at my files and realized I hadn't up loaded this yet. I need a new charger so i'm trying to type up what I can before it fully gives up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PAIRING: None**

 **SUMMERY: Non- Magic AU. Lightning Guardian! Harry. Why did he choose to become a therapist again? At a school none the less! AND THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR? What was he drunk at the time?**

 **WARNING: Bad-Arse Harry**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Not mine just the plot. Adopted from Mez'n'Ser**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Harrison growled at the smirking hitman wanting no more than to wipe that smirk of the toddler's face. Though the effect of his growl was ineffective given that the physically older male was currently rocking a sleeping five year old while sitting in his tore up office chair. Reborn was close to cackling at how fast the older Lightning took to Lambo. This was just perfect, he couldn't have planned it better himself. Well, that was a lie, he did plan this after all.

Now, how exactly did Harrison end up in this situation? Let's take a look, shall we?

 _"Oh dear, I missed," came the calm snide comment before the man hissed seething in anger while he stood up from his seat, eyes shadowed by his bangs, Lightning flames could be seen crackling with his new found resolve, though not fully manifesting, "Hold still, I want to check how hard your skull is with my pen."_

 _Before Reborn could retort, a familiar five year old boy came flying in through the window, just as Harrison got ready to lung over his desk, "Lambo-sama is here! DIE REBORN!"_

 _What happened next was a series of rather interesting events._

 _Harrison averted his gaze from the threat in front of him just in time to see a child in a cow onesie holding out two pink grenades and getting ready to throw them. The therapist's eyes widened as he started to move toward the child. Just as Lambo pulled the pins with his teeth and lobbed them at Reborn cackling._

 _It was almost like everything slowed in that moment. The grenades flew through the air toward Reborn, who easily kicked them back toward Lambo. The child's bright green eyes widening in fear as the deadly weapons flew back toward him and he started to brace himself while calling on his flames to harden his body as not to get killed from the coming impact. As this was happening, the therapist was racing to intercept the bombs frantic to save the child while his anger toward Reborn rose to new levels._

 _Harrison watched trying to push his body to go faster, mind racing, **'I must save him! EVEN IF I DIE!'**_

 _Reborn felt the smirk on his face grow into a pleased grin as the other male shot forward, eyes crackling with visible green flames. The flames sparked and crackled racing down and around his form pushing the male forward, soon Harrison found himself standing in front of Lambo, crouched lips pulled back in a snarl as he swiftly deflected the grenades to the side, uncaring that they destroyed half his office upon contact with his desk._

 _The therapist looked like a wild man in that moment, teeth bared in a snarl, crouched down low to lunge forward if needed, one arm behind him in case he needed to grab the child and run, and the other in front of him ready to deflect or attack. Reborn tilted his fedora down to hide his pleased smile and resisted the urge to cackle at what happened next._

 _Lambo, who had closed his eyes expecting to get blown up, blinked his eyes open before gasping eyes going wide as he stared at the person standing in front of him. The gasp caused Harrison look behind him, letting Lambo see his bright green eyes and rather feminine features that were enhanced due to the fact his hair came loose from his ponytail. The five year old felt like he was staring at a perfect replica of the man, who always takes care of him when he went to the future during the test phase of the bazooka. No, the child determined, this was the man! Even his flames felt the same!_

 _With a happy grin, Lambo launched himself at the older male with happy cry, "Mama!" This was why he could never call Nana Mama like the woman wished for him to. This man was like a second mother to him since his first died._

 _Harrison could only look down in bewilderment as he found himself with an armful of a crying child calling him mother._

Now back to the present, where Harrison was glaring at Reborn just as Kyoya burst into the room with Tetsuya. Both looking around in worry, though for Kyoya it was only obvious to those who knew how to look for it. The prefect's gaze zoomed in on the infant hitman before looking toward the agitated Harrison, who was rocking an unknown child, "Status, sensei."

Reborn was taken aback at this. From what he had seen, Kyoya Hibari doesn't address anyone not even his teachers by their name, let alone as sensei. Harrison must have done something to gain the stoic boy's respect and from what he could see Kyoya cared for the older male if the worried gaze was anything to go by.

The therapist sighed using one hand to push his hair back as he slowly calmed down from his earlier rage, "I am fine, Kyoya, I was simply having a chat with Sawada,Tsunayoshi 's home tutor."

This caused the teen to raise an eyebrow as he gestured to the destroyed room with a tonfa, which caused Harrison to cough and blush, "Yes, I may have lost my cool due to some baseless accusations and then this child here came bursting into the room. There was a few grenades and well you can see what happened."

Harrison steadfastly ignored the looks he was getting from the two teens, that told him they knew he was leaving out some very important information, as he cleared his throat and stood up, "Now, if you excuse me I must go inform Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun that I will have to reschedule our appointments while my office is repaired. Tetsuya-kun, I am sure that it will be repaired by the end of the day, yes?"

"Hai, sensei," Tetsuya nodded while raising an eyebrow at the child sleeping in the older male's arms, "And the child?"

"I must leave school to go set up his room at my apartment along with enrolling him into the local preschool, once I get guardianship from his family transferred over to me," Harrison hummed softly picking up his suitcase, "I assume he has been living with Tsunayoshi-kun given his knowledge of Reborn and from the man's actions earlier, I can not allow him to stay in such an environment."

Reborn blinked as he was soon addressed, "Reborn-san, could you give me the name and number of this little one's family?"

"Ah, he belongs to the Bovino famiglia, and the boy's name is Lambo Bovino," The hitman replied holding out a card with the number, while wondering how the Bovino family would react toward the boy's sudden adoption. Though given that they had sent him here to try and kill Reborn, he was pretty sure the family would not care. Especially when Reborn called to inform them that Lambo was being adopted by the new Lightning Guardian of the Decimo.

As Harrison took the card, Reborn smirked pleased that everything went according to plan. Lambo may annoy him, but the hitman was glad he managed to find the child a loving home. Now, he could train Tsuna without the distraction of Lambo constantly demanding attention. Though Reborn was sure the boy would still come and visit the Sawada household.

Reborn was even more amused at the situation while he heard Kyoya mutter, "Motherly Carnivore," as Harrison walked out of the office with all the dignity he could muster.

* * *

 **I had to redo this several times Fanfiction did not want to save it for some reason. I'm working on Chapter 5, not done yet my hands can't put down what my mind want's them too just yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PAIRING: None**

 **SUMMERY: Non- Magic AU. Lightning Guardian! Harry. Why did he choose to become a therapist again? At a school none the less! AND THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR? What was he drunk at the time?**

 **WARNING: Bad-Arse Harry**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Not mine just the plot. Adopted from Mez'n'Ser**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It had been three weeks now and Harrison was close to demanding another vacation or locking all of these damn kids in a soundproof room they can't get into trouble in. Seriously, he was starting to wonder if he should just stay in bed nowadays because Harrison is pretty sure he is about to have a mental break down. Or completely snap and kill someone. One or the other, he wasn't sure at the moment as he was too busy fighting for his life from a rabid animal-boy. The therapist growled as he concentrated lightning flames into his fist as his trainer taught him while wondering what the fuck lead to this moment.

 **Two weeks ago...**

 _Harrison blinked as he looked down at the packet of papers, he had picked up off his kitchen table, along with a letter, addressed to him. Shifting Lambo to his other arm, Harrison read the letter before feeling his eyebrow twitch as it basically explained that due to Lambo being the Bovino Boss's nephew and possible heir, he could only have guardianship of the five-year-old. What the hell does that mean? Is this Bovino person some CEO of some corporation or something? What the bloody hell?_

The therapist shook his head before flipping through the papers seeing that it was a list of allergies, Lambo's medical record, and the guardianship papers. Along with a note about the pension, he will be getting for taking care of Lambo. Harrison blinked at the amount of money listed, "What will I need so much money for? It doesn't cost much to put him through preschool and since I have a job, living expenses are covered by my pay." Then, he remembered exactly how his office got destroyed, "Oh right, repairs for whatever Lambo destroys because his family thinks it's a good idea to give a five-year-old access to weapons of mass destruction." At that, the therapist made a mental note to take all of Lambo's weapons from him.

After signing the paperwork and living it on the table, Harrison took Lambo to the bathroom to get a bath. He would freak out about someone breaking into his house without setting off the alarm later, right now he was too tired. He was glad he bought clothes for Lambo before heading home. The child needed more clothes than a cow onesie considering he was five and was already outgrowing it.

Harrison felt his eye twitch as he stared in disbelief at the grenade he just pulled out of Lambo's hair as the kid giggled happily and splashed water everywhere. What? How... **IS HIS HAIR SOME KIND OF INTERDIMENSIONAL POCKET!?** How is this normal?! The older male wondered if it was too late to give Lambo back as he took candy, grenades, knives and **A BAZOOKA REALLY!** He mentally wept for his sanity while putting the items to the side to be stored in the closet as far out of Lambo's reach as possible. Though he had the oddest feeling this would not help.

And how right he was. Harrison felt the urge to pull his hair out as he chased Lambo around his apartment a few days later trying to get him ready for preschool, "Lambo Potter-Bovino! Young Man, you are going to school!"

Just as he was about to catch Lambo, the kid decided to start throwing grenades at him in order to avoid being caught. It ended with a crying Lambo, a very unamused Kyoya who was awoken from his nap, and a destroyed dining set. Along with an introduction to the Ten Year Bazooka since angry Kyoya scared Lambo by throwing a tonfa at him. Poor Harrison was rather confused as he looked at an older version of his charge, "L-Lambo?"

" _Yare, hey Mamman," The teen sighed looking around the apartment before chuckling, "Been awhile since I've been at this old place. Guess my younger self-used the Ten Year Bazooka? Then again Kyo-nii was rather scary at that age."_

The therapist stuttered and made flustered hand gestures, "How-what-whaaah?"

" _Oh, yeah, you don't know yet," Teen Lambo chuckled softly, "Man, are you in for a surprise when Reborn finally tells you. Oh, have you meet Papa yet?"_

" _Papa?!" Harrison flushed and screeched causing Kyoya to huff, "Stop being herbivorous, carnivore."_

" _I see, so you haven't met him yet," Teen Lambo grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, right now, the future you should have younger me calmed down by now." Harrison blinked as he was suddenly hugged, "It's so good to see you like this again. I hate how sad you've been lately."_

Before he could say anything, the older man found his arms full of a five-year-old Lambo, who was properly dressed in a cute sailor uniform and pouting. Harrison decided not to even ask as he kissed Lambo's forehead, "Let's get you to school, kiddo. I feel like it is going to be a long day."

 _Later that week, Harrison found himself chasing Lambo around the middle school as the preschooler had decided to come see his mama during lunch. Somehow this ended up with him on the rooftop witnessing Tsuna freak out because he embarrassed a little Chinese girl and she was apparently a ticking time bomb. Soon, Harrison was prying the child off of Tsuna and cooing gently as he rocked her gently calming her down while crooning gently in mandarin,_

" 没有什么可以让孩子尴尬的，每个人都犯错误。"

It's alright there is nothing to be embarrassed about child, everyone makes mistakes.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the child calmed down before groaning as Lambo demanded to be picked up as well. Harrison then had to break up a fight between them while his students watched with a mixture of amusement and shock at how well the older man defused the situation literally. He swore he heard Tsuna mutter something to Reborn along the lines of, "Are you sure the man's not a Rain?"

Somehow he found himself with another child to take care of. Harrison did not mind, if anything he loved having kids to spoil, it reminded him of his pseudo nieces and nephews in England. Which reminded him, he needed to call Hermione and Ron later.

 **Last week…**

The therapist wondered if he should be worried about the smirks on Tetsuya's and Kyoya's faces when he mentioned that he needed to find a house since his apartment was much too small to support how large his little family had gotten. Plus a little girl needed her own room according to Hermione after she got done ranting about him taking in more strays.

Now, as he looked at the large three-story house near Namimori Middle School, Harrison wondered if he should have put up more of a fight about looking for a house on his own. Seriously, this house is brand fucking new! He eyed the two teens with an unamused look, "I know for a fact this house wasn't here yesterday. How did you even get it built in a day?"

" _We have our ways, Potter-sensei," Tetsuya hummed softly while Kyoya simply smirked, "The Disciplinary Committee simply wished to show their appreciation for all the hard work you have done for the school."_

" _More like Kyoya simply wanted an actual reason to stake a claim on a room," He muttered as he ushered the children inside, "Kyoya, I know you have your room picked out. You better go put up a sign so the kiddies don't go into it by accident."_

Somehow this leads to him hosting Tsuna and his friend's study groups, also it leads to him finally learning about the Mafia. After nearly getting killed by a poisonous pizza to the face. Harrison hissed as he shook the sauce off his arm, "What the bloody hell lady!"

" _Romeo, you're alive!" The pink haired delivery woman cried out as she somehow materialized two plates of disgusting looking food, "Poison cooking! Main Course!"_

He swore as he dove backward to avoid the worm-ridden food, " **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?** "

" _This is Bianchi, my fourth girlfriend," Reborn hummed while nesting in Harrison's messy bun, "She is also known as the Poison Scorpion. She is an assassin that specializes in killing her victims with her Poison Cooking. A rare talent that affects one in every one million humans."_

"Assassin!" He swore diving to the side while using his pen to cut a cake in half. Harrison wasn't even going to question how he managed to do that and the weird crackling energy surrounding his hands, "How the hell did you start dating an assassin?!"

"I am the World's Greatest Hitman, all women I dated were assassins," Reborn hummed softly, "Most everyone in the Mafia is assassins."

" **MAFIA?!** " The therapist screeched as he picked up I-pin and Lambo while dodging to the side to keep them from being hit by a fuming pie.

" _Yes, mafia. Your beloved student, Sawada, Tsunayoshi is going to be the Decimo of the Vongola Family," Reborn stated calmly as if Harrison wasn't being assaulted on his own lawn by a crazy lady with poisonous cooking._

Though he was glad the hitman finally decided to step in and sent the woman on a wild goose chase for eel. Even if it took Teen Lambo making an appearance and confusing Bianchi. Later, Harrison wondered if he should have just let her kill him with that wedding cake as he learned about the mafia and the fact that he had formed a bond with his student as one of Tsuna's elements and that Lambo also had a bond. And apparently, since the therapist could now almost access his Lightning flames, he would be getting a trainer of his own. Who would be arriving next week and was I-pin's beloved mentor. He wasn't sure if he should look forward to meeting this Fon or not.

 **This week...**

" _Ah, so, you are the one that has been taking care of my beloved student," a squeaky voice said startling Harrison as he looked up from his paperwork to find a child in a red robe, who looked oddly similar to Kyoya, "I wish to thank you for taking such good care of I-pin. Hopefully, with your care, she may be able to grow up with a normal childhood."_

The therapist sighed while pushing up his glasses, having forgone his contacts today, "I will try my best but no promises as both of my charges are mafia brats and apparently, I will be inducted as well because of crackling green flames." Which caused Fon to chuckle into the sleeve of his robe, "I am guessing you are Fon, I-pin's mentor?"

"Yes," the miniature martial artist smiled nodding, "I am. I will also be your trainer, as Reborn has informed you." Harrison groaned softly, "I'm going to end up dead in a ditch because of that infuriating brat."

On top of having to deal with two rambunctious children, Harrison had for the last few days been trying to keep Kyoya from biting everything and everyone to death over every little thing because of the DC members being attacked at seeming random. Now Kyoya had disappeared and Tetsuya was becoming frantic trying to find him. And on top of all that he was going to be trained to join a mafia family. Harrison was starting to understand how Tsuna felt and why the boy looked close to pulling his hair out.

For the next three days, Harrison trained with Fon learning some mixed martial arts on top of better flame control and how to use his flames Hardening ability. Fon found it amusing the inventive ways his student used his flames, especially when it came to avoiding the Poison Scorpion. Making it hard for her to see him was rather ingenious.

The training was short lived when Tsuna interrupted one day frantically explaining that Kyoya was captured by an escaped mafia criminal who was attacking Namimori Students for whatever reason and they needed to go stop him and his gang on orders of the Ninth.

Which all lead to this moment, Harrison fighting what basically was a human hybrid while the rest of the boys went on to face Mukuro further in the abandoned amusement park. He would have let Takeshi take on Ken but the baseball player was still healing and he knew that it would be better if he went on ahead with Tsuna. The therapist growled loudly as he punched the dog-boy in the stomach with a fist covered in Lightning flames while hardening his fist to the point it was hard as steel. He rather cleverly called this move Steel Fist.

But his internal musing could wait till later, Harrison decided as he shot back away from Ken, who spat out the wolf teeth, it was time to get serious. The therapist gritted his teeth while taking off his jacket, "You know, I have had enough of all this fucking bullshit. Reborn can take this mafia crap and shove it up his tiny little arse. But right now, my beef isn't with that deranged hitman. No, it's with you and your fucking leader. You want to know why?"

Ken sneered while popping in his gorilla teeth, "Just shut up and die, pyon! KONG CHANNEL!"

Harrison cracked his knuckles and neck while continuing as he dodged a hairy fist, "Because you fuckers decided to mess with my students." Channeling flames into his next kick, he watched in satisfaction as it snapped the boy's head to the side, "And that is unforgivable."

* * *

Ken talked after some persuasion. The kid had it rough, he and his friends were used as experiments. Harrison could understand the need to get back at the bad guys.

No way in hell he would allow anything else bad to happen to those kids. Not even some creepy zombies with control issues.

The Vindice are weird mummies. Yeah, he so doesn't want to see that.

Ken and Harrison walk toward where Ken says his friends are. Just in time for Harry to put up a barrier to protect them from the undead.

Seriously how could anyone not know their dead it's so obvious. They literally look like walking mummies in top hats and overcoats. Using his newfound flame ability Harrison hides Ken and his two friends from sight and sound by putting them in their own bubbles of misdirection. Now the fun part.

"Tsuna gather your friends and leave." Harry ordered.

 **"You are not going anywhere till we have captured the fugitives."** The mummy speaks.

"Unless you have credentials you have no say in it. I hardly doubt your real cops." Harry moves his hand forcing the air to gently push the kids out of the doors. His barrier keeping them contained for the moment. Ken knew to head toward his house Tsuna or Kyoya will show them the way. Now to exercise the pest.

"ैंग क्रीम क्रीम खिम खिम खिची खिची भूतनाथाय खिम खिम पहात" Harry chanted the Buddhist prayer to expel evil spirits. Good thing he volunteered at the Higurashi shrine while he was studying in Tokyo. Poor Kagome her illness suddenly took a turn for the worst. Harry wishes he could have gotten to know her better but the girl was always sick and then three years after her family thought she was better she died. Sota ended up marrying a young Priestess who knew how to charge the Ofuda. Harry could do it too and made sure to properly fortify his own house and the school against yokai.

The evil creatures opened a black portal using it to escape, not without vowing revenge against Harrison and his strange power.

You would think they'd know Japan is known for its fight against evil creatures. Live and let learn.

* * *

 **I'm working on Chapter 5, not done yet my hands can't put down what my mind want's them too just yet.**


End file.
